


Becoming Close

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Bromance, M/M, Macgyver is bisexual, Multi, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, The Argent Family, Worried Jack, another secret operation joins the family, bisexual storyline, mac has a boyfriend, teen wolf crossover, the team makes some new friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Matty brings in a team of operatives from a foundation called the Zeus foundation, when their building caves in and they need a place to operate from. The two families learn to co-operate and work together- and maybe a certain two agents fall in love over the course of time.---This is sort of like an opening to a much more in depth and larger story! There's hints of the past and present, and a few hints to the future of this story.





	Becoming Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Macgyver fans! This is my first fic for the fandom, so please be kind! If you'd like a continuation to this fic, please let me know! I worked real hard on this fic, so I really hope you enjoy it!  
> <3 Amirah

  * October 12, 2011. In the woods somewhere, South Carolina -
  * You don’t know this guy yet -



“Jason, you have to do it,” his mother whispered, lying in his arms, as he tried to treat the bite wound on her arm, tears welling up in his eyes. “Jason…”

“No, you don’t know that he bit deep enough to turn you,” he whispers, he’s determined his mother is going to live. She has to live.

“Jason…” she sounds so broken, his mother has never sounded broken before. She takes her dagger and offers it to him. “I can’t do this alone… the moon is rising.”

There was a place where man and monster meet, a distinct form in which man could become monsters. That’s where families like the Argents came to play, they took out the threat, they didn’t let people outside of their circle know that such horrid things could exist- that monsters did crawl in the dark. That werewolves were as common as people, but they were much more dangerous- or at least, that’s what was instilled in Jason since he was 14.

Some said the bite was a gift, that it gave you everything you wanted. But how could something that caused some much inhumanity be a gift?

“Jason, don’t let me turn. Don’t be a _coward_! Who are you to let a traitor into our family? To destroy us like this? You’re stronger than that. You’ve always been the strongest one. Don’t disappoint me. Not now. I know you’re not like your siblings but, you have to swallow your emotions and think with no emotions, no fear.” She presses the dagger to her chest, and her breath is coming heavy. “You need to handle this clinically-”

“And unemotionally,” Jason finishes.

“Precisely. And you’re going to get whoever did this to me.”

“I promise.”

“Jason… you need to do what’s right. For me, for our family.”

Jason takes in a breath, his hands shaking, gripping the handle over his mother's hand. “Mom…”

“You’re my brave boy, you always have been. You know what to tell people… you know what to say… You know what they’ll say about me, but remember we had to do this, to protect our family.”

“I know,” he whispers, and her eyes are starting to glow. “No…”

She takes a breath. “Now, Jason.”

He has no choice, and he helps bury the dagger in her chest, between her breaths, twisting until the light in her eyes die out, until her breath stops, his father's truck pulling in just as she goes. He looks devastated for only a moment, before approaching his son.

“You did what you had to do,” he says, sure of himself, Jason look up at him, eyes glassy with tears.

“I know,” he whispers, but doubt forms in his heart. Did he have to do it? Would this have ever happened if they hadn’t pursued an innocent pack? He kisses his mothers head, one last time, before his grandfather gets out to take her from his arms.

“Jason…”

“I don’t want to talk right now,” he says to his grandfather.

He nods, and his father helps him up. “You did the honorable thing, the right thing.”

Jason nods, but he looks at his blood stained clothes, his shaking hands, covered in his mothers blood. He knows he has to leave.

 

  * A little Earlier. JFK Airport, New York City, New York -



 

When Mac got off the plane, he was hardly concerned if Jack was behind him or not, still in his military jacket, because it was really all he had beside a few white t-shirts and one old sweatshirt. He was really only searching for one person before getting to their LAX terminal. Someone who meant the whole world to him.

That’s when he saw him. Carlos. And Macgyver wanted nothing more than to run over into his arms and hold him tight, to press his face into the nape of his neck. To tell Carlos he made it out too, that maybe they had a fighting chance. But see, they didn’t, because once Macgyver had left Carlos behind, their relationship, on mutual terms, was left behind too. They were just friends who might have been lovers too, and their friendship never hindered, they still spoke. Mac had even seen him off home.

He had a girlfriend now, or she used to be his girlfriend, they were engaged now. He was happier now.

Mac approaches him as casually as he can, smiling softly. “You don’t have to worry about me anymore,” he says.

“I always knew you’d make it out. Long before I knew I’d make it out.”

“That’s not true,” he says, shaking his head, their smiles still holding their ever secret. “We both know that’s not true. If anything, I’m the reckless pioneer.”

“Yeah but you were always the one who protected me, had my back.”

Mac can’t help but smile. “I guess I don’t have to have your back anymore now. For real, this time.”

“Yeah, because you’re going home this time.”

“And you?”

“I think me and my fiance are going to move to Puerto Rico by her mother…”

Macgyver nods, and he feels his heart shatter just a bit, but it was nothing. Jack comes up behind him, glancing between the two. “This is my partner Jack, he had my back. He’s the closest thing to a brother that I’ve ever had… besides Bozer of course.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Jack says, extending a hand and Carlos shakes it.

“Pleasure to meet you too. Now you two have a few hours, care to grab a bite? There’s a great place on 54th that I think you’d like.”

Mac nods, and he glances to Jack, wondering if he should tell him about his bisexuality, about his previous relationship with Carlos. But as soon as the thought comes, it goes. He doesn’t want to jeopardize his relationship with Jack, especially when they were just recruited as secret service agents for the US government. He smiles a bit tightly, trying to keep his longing at bay, to keep his emotions tucked underneath. It was really for the best, no point in yearning for what he can’t have.

 

  * October 20th, 2011. Zeus Foundation, Ohio. Everybody thinks it’s a Top Secret Science lab -



Director Carol Dallas looks over his papers, eyeing him. “I want to recruit you because I think you’re the person we need.”

“I don’t understand…”

“You faked a kidnapping and a death, you changed your name, have been living in hiding, in an abandoned warehouse no less and surviving on inventions made only by what was around you… and made money working at a private bar that nobody else knew about or could find you in because you just happened to stumble in there by accident one day. You’re drug free, you don’t drink, and you’ve kept up your appearances somehow…”

“I guess you could say I specialize in a little of this and a little of that.”

“Why did you do it?”

“What?”

“Fake your death…”

Jason is quiet, swallowing and Director Dallas looks at him with sympathy, watching as he saddens and then tries to brace the emotion. His walls fall and come back in seconds, and she knows he wasn’t the reciever of much kindness. “They were bad people, my family. I didn’t want to end up like them. But… I won’t let you go after them or hurt them either.”

She nods. “Jasper Sheriff is your new name.”

“Yes.”

“What’s the reason?”

“My younger cousin, Allison, when she was just a little girl, would make me pretend to be a secret agent with her, or a cop, or something, because she loved those James Bond type movies that were always on when her dad was home, and so she would make me make a name up… I used to always say that I would be Jasper Sheriff, because she thought it was the coolest name.”

“So it ties you back to someone you love…”

“And will always love. She’s only 16… but I know that the reality of our lives, of our family will set in for her soon. And I don’t know what it will make of her, but… say she wants out too, and I reached out to her… she’d know Jasper Sheriff was me.”

“Do you accept my offer than, Mr. Sheriff?”

“To be an agent for Zeus?”

“Precisely.”

“Absolutely.”

 

  * 7 months ago. Phoenix foundation. There’s something new coming to town -



 

“The Zeus Foundation is another covert operation that resides in Ohio, but due to some foundation flaws in the building and a few pipes bursting after the pressure from a recent storm, the whole building has gone down. This leaves a whole team of operatives with new place to call home, and so… I invited them into ours.” Matty pulls up a picture of the core team that would be joining them in just a few short hours. “Meet Director Dallas. This her field operating team, they are absolutely amazing at what they do. Meet Millenium, Jasper, Julius, and Kaori.”

The pictures that matched was Director Dallas, a firm looking hispanic woman in uniform, with sleek hair, and a perfect smile. Millenium, who had a gorgeous face, and dark skin, and curls that bunched up around her ears. Jasper, who was a gorgeous young man with sea green eyes, and wavy black hair that fell perfectly over his face, facial hair that was perfectly cut to his features. Julius, who was a bit younger looking than the others, all assumed to be about Mac, Riley, and Bozer’s age, had a big smile, and flush cheeks over his brown skin. He had dark hair and eyes that oozed kindness. Then there was Kaori. She was the most dangerous looking of all of them, even with her long pink hair, and golden eyes. She was sleek, identified as Japanese on the description under her picture, and was noted to be one of the best hackers in agencies like theres, tied up with Riley.

“They’re your friends, not your enemies, so I expect you to get close with them,” Matty continues. “If we lost our home, we would want all the help and kindness we could get.”

 

  * Present Day. Macgyver’s house, it’s been a long day -



 

Mac ends up pressed up against the wall of his bedroom, most of his clothes already gone, with Jasper perfectly pressed between his legs. This definitely wasn’t what Matty meant when she said to get close, but Mac was never really one to obey orders.

“You know, it’s funny we never actually make it to the bed,” Mac notes, sighing as Jasper places desperate kisses to his neck.

“Funny that my shirt always comes off before we’ve even left the couch, hm?”

“Touche,” he whispers, moaning quietly as Jasper grinds against him in just the right way. He pulls him closer, right into a kiss. Jaspers hands move to his underwear and Mac pushes them off the wall. “Bed, Would really like if we finished this in bed.”

Jasper laughs. “Right, bed.”

\---

“I think I should at least tell Jack soon,” Mac whispers, turning over in his lovers arms, kissing his cheek. They’d showered almost an hour ago, their hair mostly dry by now, sitting on the couch with something playing. “Its been 6 months, and only Bozer knows.”

“I’m pretty sure my friends have figured it out,” Jasper says, readjusting on the couch so he’s under Mac’s arm, nose pressed to his neck, placing a gentle kiss on his skin. “I think you should tell them if you’re ready to tell them.”

“It’s just hard… none of them, except Bozer, know about my bisexuality… I mean, maybe I should’ve told Jack about Carlos but… our friendship was so new then.”

“Right… well, it’s not like he’ll run anytime soon. You guys are too close for something as small as your sexuality to hinder that- I mean unless you were like ‘I’m in love with you!’ to him, that would be weird.”

Mac makes a face. “He’s basically my brother… or like my dad, don’t say that.”

Jasper laughs, kissing his neck again. “Right, anyways, the point is, I don’t think it’ll change anything.”

“I hope it doesn’t change anything.”

“I really don’t think it will… you’re using that big brain of yours too much,” he whispers. Mac nods, smiling softly, eyes shutting a bit tired. The door opens and they tiredly shift apart, barely inches away from each other but it was a lot less suspicious to being pressed right into the other.

“Hey, paid the pizza guy on the way in and- Man, why you always around?” Jack asks, putting the pizzas down. “I can’t spend quality time with my best friend without you hanging around now?”

“Bless your heart, you know us Carolinan’s are just the better breed of the south.”

“Now that ain’t true! Mac tell him it ain’t true.”

Mac tiredly shakes his head. “I have no part in this.”

Jasper laughs, standing to take the pizza from Jack. “Thanks for paying, tex. Saved me 30 bucks.” he puts the two pies down. “I’ll grab the plates.”

“You weren’t even on a mission-”

“I was too on a mission! Just finished before y’all came home,” Jasper says. “We got to stay local. If anything, you guys had more fun than we did. Where were you again?”

“Cold, cold Switzerland,” Mac complains. “It was cold.”

“And it was Switzerland. How can you not like Switzerland?”

“There was at least 20 men trying to kill us.”

“Okay, that’s a good way to not like Switzerland,” Jasper agrees, going to the kitchen to grab paper plates for them. Jack looks to Mac, sitting on the arm chair.

“Why is he here?”

“He missed his favorite texan,” Mac says, smiling. “Said his life isn’t the same when he’s not fighting you. I guess you were right all these years, you are charming. Just in a really annoying, stuck-with-me-like-glue kinda way.”

“Real funny.”

Mac grins in spite of himself. “Just admit you like him.”

“I do not. He’s the enemy lines.”

“He made peach cobbler.”

“Did I say enemy lines? I said sweet child o mine.”

Mac laughs as Jasper returns with plates, looking between the two. “I ever tell you I love you Jasper? Because boy, we could keep you around,” Jack says.

“I told him you brought dessert.”

“No, tell me again, Jack,” Jaspers says, handing him his plate, then Mac, then keeping one for himself. “Meat lovers and a specialty pie.”

“Speciality is for you, I’m guessing,” Jack says.

“How’d you know?” Jasper teases, sitting next to Mac.

“He just knows you so well,” Mac says, leaning forward and taking a slice from the penne vodka pie that Jasper got for them, consider it was their favorite post-coital snack and leaning back. Jack shakes his head, as if disapproving. They got the meat lovers, because Mac was pretty damn sure Jack would have burst in long before he did.

“That’s hardly pizza, you know that right?” he takes two slices of the meat lovers. “What are we watching?”

They both shrug, gesturing to the TV. “Whatever this is?” Mac says.

Jack takes the remote and turns on a Bruce Willis movie, and Mac smiles, looking to Jasper, who smiles back, the two looking back to the TV, naturally moving a bit closer to each other. And now, Jack may not be the smartest dude, but he does notice things. He notices a lot of things, he especially notices how his best friend moves closer to that guy beside him, in a way he never really does to anyone. Especially after a mission, when he’s hungry and tired and just wants to sleep. Jack makes a mental note to investigate this later.

 

  * The Phoenix Foundation, everybody thinks it’s a think tank -



 

“I thought you got over your trust issues with the Zeus crew,” Riley says as they walk towards the lab.

“I did, but I’m just saying, I think we’re missing the big picture on something.”

“Something bad?” Riley asks, raising a brow.

Jack thinks for a moment before shaking his head. Ever since Mac’s house last night, he’s done a lot of thinking on what he saw. He thinks he has a conclusion. “No… it’s not bad.”

“But you just said you think Mac is hiding something from us, something big, and that you think Jasper has something to do with it.”

“I think he’s dating him,” Jack confronts bluntly.

“What?” Riley asks, looking up at him confused. “Is Mac even into guys?”

“Listen, I don’t know. I’ve never asked, but I can name a few times where the subject may or may not have come up- about liking guys or whatever- and he did everything he could to express _he_ didn’t feel that way about any guy. Ever. Now when you go to any length to deny it so harshly, that means something doesn’t it?”

“I mean… Maybe…”

“And I can name a few more times his eyes wandered over to a particularly handsome fellow curiously.”

“So you think he’s dating him.”

“I know his relationship with him is a little more than friendly. Listen, I know Mac. Okay? And when I say this is different, I mean it’s different.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“He’s scared of what we’ll say, and I just… I can’t figure out why.”

They walk in silence for a bit and Riley stops Jack in the middle of the hallway, looking to him. “You said to think bigger picture.”

“Yeah?”

“In the army… they don’t treat guys who are into guys very well. Right?”

“Yeah…”

Riley gives him a look. “You think he suppressed it because he thought-”

“It’d get him hurt or killed,” she confirms.

“But after the army?”

“I mean, look at how this country treats gay people.”

“What about Nikki, then? He loved her,” Jack says. “And really loved her. I saw how he looked at her, how heartbroken he was.”

“Maybe he’s bisexual.”

Jack nods. “Maybe…”

“We shouldn’t say anything.”

“Definitely not.”

Jack takes a deep breath before sighing. “Dammit, of all the guys to pick why Jasper? Man,” Jack says disappointed, and Riley laughs shaking her head.

“He’s a nice guy?”

“He’s got that stupid southern charm to him. He says bless your heart when expressing his disapproval of you. That’s reason enough not to date someone.”

“He doesn’t.”

“He does! Pay attention,” he says when they walk into lab where Jasper was with Bozer and his team: Millenium (Mel for short), Kaori, and Julius.

“Who forgot to invite us to the party?” Riley asks and Jasper looks over.

“Bless her heart, she thinks we didn’t text them twenty minutes ago to be down here,” Jasper says to Bozer who laughs, and Riley looks to Jack.

“You’re right,” She whispers and Jack nods.

“What did y’all say?”

“Nothing!”

“Where’s Angus?” Kaori asks, tying her long hair out of her face.

They both shrug. “We thought he was already here.”

“Bet, he’s probably doing something lame,” Jasper says. “Anyways we are gathered here today to-” that’s when all their phones buzz and they all give a collective sigh.

“Wait, now we’re never going to know!” Jack says disappointed. “Nerd 2.0 over here only does this when his nerd stuff is really cool stuff!”

“To be continued, lone ranger. I promise I’ll have my reveal party when we get home from whatever rodeo we’re getting thrown into today.”

\--

Mac was the first one in the war room, Jasper and the rest walking in, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

“Well thank you for joining us peaches. Pleasure to see that pretty face of yours.”

“I saw your text but I was so focused that I was like ‘five more minutes’ and well… five became twenty,” Mac says, shrugging innocently, Jasper shaking his head.

“Nerd,” he says softly, but there’s no heat to it, their eyes locked and Mac shrugs, never breaking eye contact. They get shy sort of smiles, locked in on each other.

“I get that a lot.”

“Not to interrupt whatever the hell is happening here, but we have a problem to fix,” Matty says, breaking up the conversation.

“Right, sorry Matty,” Mac says and Jasper nudges his arm, Mac nudging back, blushing wildly. Riley looks to Jack, who makes an ‘i told you so’ face before they take whatever seats remain. Mac had a paperclip, widdling between his fingers.

“Forgiven. We have a European drug cartel that’s moving in towards the east coast. We believe they have a new form of the drug ‘crocodile,’ a highly addictive and damaging substance that causes damage worse than meth. The new form is supposed to damage the body slower, but create a quicker and less effective high. This makes the user crave the drug more, therefore needing to buy more, more frequently. What we need you guys to do is locate the cartel, and then infiltrate their hideout and bring them back. Make sure all forms of the drug are destroyed.”

The group nods. “When do we head out?” Julius asks.

“3 hours, go home and pack you guys.”

 

  * Macgyver’s house. “Packing” -



“We have an hour before we have to leave,” Mac notes casually as he looks between the three books he was debating on bringing.

“Just bring all three,” Jasper says, checking through his bags to make sure he doesn’t have to go home before they head to the Phoenix. “And technically we have 20 minutes, because we have to drive back and the speed limit on your streets are 25.”

“Right, well… that diminishes my time to pick out a book.”

“Again, just bring all three.” Jasper zips up his bags again and goes to sit beside Mac, gently prying the books from his hands and placing them in the bag. He kisses him as an apology when Mac’s eyes widen in that puppy-dog way of his. “We’re on a private jet, they’re not weighing your carry on or anything.”

He nods. “Fair,” he says, looking at him. “What did you bring for the mission?”

“What?”

“You always bring some cool, new, Bond type spyware. What did you bring?”

“Mm… it’s a surprise. I like to impress that big brain of yours every now and again.”

Macgyver laughs, leans forward and kisses him gently. “A real southern gentleman… which by the way, Jack doesn’t hate you that much for it.”

Jasper rolls his eyes. “It’s just because Carolina is the better state that he’s mad.”

“When you convince him of that, I think the whole world will shift off it’s axis.”

Jasper smiles, leaning in and kissing him again. “So, believe it or not, we were put in the same room together… and it’s a romantic suite.”

“What?”

“One queen bed with a nice view, for me and you.”

Mac shrugs. “Matty knows everything,” he says in a soft voice full of resignation. “Like… everything. It’s like… big brother is always watching but Matty is big brother…”

“Wouldn’t your dad be big brother?”

“We don’t talk about my dad,” Mac says.

“Right. But in terms of his job-”

“Trust me, we could kiss in front of him and I think he’d be confused. He thinks he made me into who I am and that’s not true… I didn’t… I didn’t become who he wanted me to be- I’m nothing like him.”

“You sound like you’re convincing yourself but you’re right. You aren’t. He is a stubborn, selfish man who is very angry inside… and you are gentle and kind and stronger than anybody I know. You would never do what he did, and I know that, your friends know that… Matty knows that.”

“Thank you…”

“Of course.”

They meet in one last kiss, before Jasper gets up. “What else is left on the list? I left it on the dresser.” Mac points to his list, not getting up.

“Uhhhm… you’ve got your hair brush?”

“Yes..”

“Toothbrush.”

“Yes.”

“Your knife?”

“Always on my person.”

“Awwh you put down the ring I got you from Barcelona as something you need to bring?”

“Yeah I was gonna wear it on the plane.”

“That’s sweeter than honey, you’re precious.”

Mac laughs, taking his list and double checking all his stuff before he zips up. “Lets get going then?”

 

  * 6 months ago, in a hotel room in Paris -



 

It was early November, snow falling outside the window as they looked at the floor plans. This was the first time they’d ever really worked together, all ideas of their budding relationship gone as they worked on the quickest escape route from the room.

“Jumping from the windows is expected and risky.”

“So… if we can sneak out of the room and make it to the south side of this floor we can get to that hidden emergency staircase.”

“And how do we not set off any alarms?” Julius asks, Jack pointing to him in agreement.

“I’ll hack the system,” both Riley and Kaori say at the same time.

“We’ll hack it together,” Kaori compromises.

Mel nods, loading her gun. “I’ll make sure we’re covered.”

“Now hold up little lady,” Jack says, looking to Mel who raises her perfect eyebrow. “I’ll cover with you.”

“No, you need to cover Macgyver. Julius will stay here and protect Riley and Kaori until they can escape, I’ll cover Jasper, you cover Macgyver. No compromisation on that.”

Jack looks to Jasper who nods. “She’s right, no compromisation. The same way you and Mac need each other, me and Mel need each other. She’s my partner in crime.”

“Sickness and through health,” she says, the joke not lost on anyone, all smiling regardless of the demise that was impending their way.

“Okay… ready?” Macgyver asks, having made some sort of gadget. “It’ll prevent them from being able to track us. The magnetic wave coming from it will disorient their trackers.”

They all nod and prepare to go. Jasper and Mac leave first, Jack and Mel a few feet behind. “Hey, we get out of here alive, we should totally go on that date we talked about sometime,” Jasper whispers and Mac looks up from his little gadget with a smile. They _had_ talked about a date, last week after a mission, when they’d kissed while alone in the infirmary. Nobody else had been around, the conversation after was worth all the sentiment.

“Sounds like a plan. Have to get out alive first.”

 

  * Present day, on a jet to New York City -



 

“They’re going to arrive 3 hours after we do. The flight stopped in England.”

“It wasn’t round trip?” Jack asks. “Sucks.”

They all snort, Jasper leaning heavily on Julius, nearly asleep. “Plane rides are so soothing.”

Jack looks to Mac, and he thinks for a moment about how much Mac hates being this high up, because he was afraid of heights. “You’re nuts,” Mac says outright.

“Oh come on, don’t you think it’s great, being so high up in the air? Everything bad below you, nothing but you and a bunch of clouds, and maybe high altitude birds… everything is so small and… insignificant.”

“And that to you is soothing?” Jack asks.

Jasper laughs. “Listen up partner, there is something real comforting about insignificance. Because when you look down and all the towns look like nothing bigger than a lego piece… we realize all our problems? Shit, it ain’t nothing. We ain’t nothing either. The world and its problems? Well there’s bigger things out there.”

Mac laughs. “I don’t think that cured me.”

“Of what?”

“He’s afraid of heights,” Jack fills in and the Zeus crew laughs.

“I used to be afraid of the ocean,” Mel says.

“And now?”

“I’m still afraid of it. We once crashed right into it, was sure I was going to die.”

“Oh please, we had a raft,” Kaori says.

“Whales have the same effect as planes, except whales can tear your raft and leave you to drown.”

“You know how to swim.”

“In water that's thousands of feet deep?”

Kaori sighs, shaking his head. “Okay, fine. Ocean is scary.”

“What are you scared of then, Carolina boy?” Jack asks and he shrugs.

“Scared of the dark.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. When you don’t know what lingers there in the dark… you can find yourself in real trouble.”

“The dark isn’t so bad,” Mac tries to reason. “At least, when you can outsmart it.”

“Heights aren’t so bad either, peaches,” Jasper says and Mac smiles, adjusting as if bracing himself when the plane bumps a bit. Jasper laughs. “Bless that sweet heart of his, he really _is_ afraid of heights.”

 

  * A few hours later. Everything has gone wrong -



“Mac!” Jack yells as they chase 4 members of the drug cartel. “They have big guns! How did they get big guns? They were just on a plane!”

“Did you forget the car they were trying to get on when we intercepted!” Mac yells, yanking Jack with him as they turn a curb into an alleyway, Jack stopping as they find a metal door. “In here.”

“We can’t hide!”

“Guns! They have guns!”

“You have a gun!”

“Singular! There’s four of them!”

“Uhhh Jas- how are you doing?” Mac calls into the com. He’s not greeted with a reply. “Riley? Kaori?”

“Mac?” Riley asks into the com. “The signal is breaking up, I stole a car, I’m trying to locate you guys now- what was that?”

“Gunshots!” Jack calls, Mac dodging behind a dumpster and trying to find something to deter them as Jack shoots of his gun.

“Please tell me you brought an extra gun!” Mac yells.

“Well Carolina boy _was_ the extra gun!”

Jack gets behind the dumpster with Mac. “Tell me your big brain of yours came up with something.”

“Chemical bomb,” he says, and throws it as they advance, pulling Jack away, the detonation moments later. Just then Jasper and Mel pull up.

“Oh my god, I could kiss you right now!” Jack says, climbing into the Jeep they’ve acquired, Mac right behind him.

“Uhh… I don’t think your bomb is working very well,” Mel says, looking to Mac.

“Yeah, which is why you should step on it, _now_ ,” Mac says, lunging forward to fix Jasper with a stare and Jasper nods, shifting gears and gassing it, taking off into the alleyway and swerving into the crowded Queens streets.

Jasper glances in the mirrors. The traffic by the light unyielding. He takes a breath and shifts gears again so he’s in reverse and presses the gas again, taking out one of the drug personal, another lunging at Mac but Mac pushes her off, ending up outside the car. Mel disarms the other two, and Jasper is able to cuff all four as the other three are busy keeping them down.

“Okay we should hightail it before the NYPD shows,” Jasper says, loading his gun and scanning the area.

“You and Mel bring them to the warehouse Julius is waiting for us in with Bozer, and Jack and I will hunt down the rest.”

Jasper pulls Mac back before taking off, Jack and Mel stopping in their tracks, Jasper taking off his wrist cuff and putting it on Mac. “Inside the cuff is a tracker, so if anything happens, we can still find you guys, also there’s some other things. You’ll figure it out. Full faith.”

Mac nods. “I’ll be fine.”

“Right, but… if you’re not, you might as well be prepared.”

“And you just gave Mac our only way to find you if those guys knock you out or something,” Jack notes.

“Not true, Mel has one too. Besides, they can’t escape, the cuffs are electrified. Mel will drive, I’ll make sure everyone cooperates.”

“You electrified the cuffs?”

“Duh, that’s what I just said, Ranger.”

“Alright, Mac let’s go.” He grabs his phone and dials Riley’s number. “Riles? Any leads on the rest of the drug cartel?”

“Yeah, it looks like they’re headed towards the Bronx, you’re going to have to cross the bridge and head into the inner city.”

“We don’t have a car,” Jack points out.

“When has that ever been an issue?”

Mac is already walking up the street. “Can you get here soon, Riles?” Mac asks, Jack catching up.

“We’re stuck on the bridge… we won’t make it in time.”

“Who decided to intercept a drug cartel during rush hour?” Jack yells and Mac slaps his chest. “Okay, okay not the time to complain but-”

“This is really not the time, Jack!”

“Hey! Both of you, there’s a group of Bloods down the street from you. If you take a car, you’re going to be taking a car in gang territory.”

“Bloods as in- the notorious gang Bloods?”

“Yes. That gang, Jack.”

“Don’t make a Wu Tang joke,” Mac warns. “What do we do? They’re not going to take two white guys seriously.”

“You’re right, they’re not.. And they’re not going to like us knowing who they are.”

Mac nods, Riley is obviously typing over the phone, Kaori typing too. “Guys,” Kaori says. “There’s a taxi that just pulled over at a convenience store 2 minutes from your position. If you run, you can make it in about one.”

They nod, Mac and Jack taking off, and finding the taxi car. The man who owned it was inside, and he made it easy. He left the keys in the taxi, which was probably a mistake, because Mac and Jack slip into the car and take off with it before the man could even notice. They press it, making it to the Bronx in record time. Now it was just a matter of locating the group.

The thing was, they were well dressed Europeans, who didn’t fit in with the street fashion of the Bronx. Most people there were in jeans and dress tops, or business clothes. The group was easy to spot as they slipped into an old industrial building, with their odd, flashy, decorative clothes. Mac glances to Jack, raising a brow.

“This feels too easy,” he whispers. “Like… like they want us to find them.”

“They’re not professionals,” Jack points out and Mac shakes his head.

“But they are… they designed a dangerous drug and brought it here, were caught within 40 minutes of landing, pursued us instead of escaping-”

“Maybe they wanted us dead-”

“Are obvious to spot in a crowd?”

Jack shrugs. “Tourists?”

“Who sneak into abandoned buildings? I’m just saying… it seems like things are going too well. You know what I mean?”

“I think our Zeus friends are just good luck.”

“Or we’re being lead into a trap-” Riley calls them just then.

“Don’t get into that building. Kaori just intercepted a call undetected. They’re working with a deep covert op in the CIA to release the drug, but because we’re on their tail… they want us dead.”

Mac looks to Jack, who swallows. “Now if I couldn’t complain, you couldn’t say I told you so.”

“Fair,” Mac agrees. “Do we know who this operative is?”

“Please don’t say Nikki…” Jack whispers.

“Who’s Nikki?” Kaori asks.

“Long story,” the three say at once.

“Listen,” Riley says. “Whatever you do, reroute to Washington Heights, thats where they plan on making the first sale.”

“I don’t understand… why would the CIA be involved in this?” Mac asks and Jack gives him a look.

“They used to plant drugs in black communities to destablize them.”

“So you’re saying this is a racist effort to-”

“To keep people down. Which is why we need to destroy this operation more than anything,” Jack says, and Mac nods, grabbing his phone to contact Jasper. “Who are you calling?”

“Jasper.”

“What about Bozer?”

“That’s who he’s with.”

Jack nods, putting his skepticism aside as Macgyver calls him. “Jasper? Okay, we found out they were hired by-”

“A deep CIA cover. Yeah, Kaori told me. Get out of where you are, and… don’t meet us here. Go to a warehouse that’s in the industrial end of Brooklyn. You’ll find a storage warehouse-”

“How do you know this?”

“I knocked our guys out and hacked the girls phone. All the intel was there within her messages- the cover agent goes by… Nikki?”

Jack and Mac look at each other. “Again?” Bozer yells. “Mac she is the worst decision you ever made.”

“Thanks Bozer,” Mac says. “Listen- are you sure this is true and not a set up?”

“Yes, We’re making the arrest now, we’re all going to meet you there. Don’t mess up too bad or anything until we get there,” Mel says. “There’s similar messages on the others phones, they all had a place to meet someone, but the others can’t go down if the first doesn’t happen.”

“You got the cavalry in?” Jack asks.

“Yeah, thank Dallas for that, Ranger,” Julius says. “Things are going okay on this end, next stop is that building for the cavalry to take care of, all we have to do is get the drugs.”

 

  * Some hour later, Industrial side of Brooklyn. Things are bad again -



 

They were cornered, and low on resources. “Mac! Now would be that time,” Bozer announces.

“There’s nothing for me to ignite-” he stops and looks to the leather cuff that Jasper had given him and takes it off, the peeling it apart to find matches, a taser pen, and a pitch whistle that could make ears bleed. “Handy,” he says, glancing to where Jasper and Jack were unloading their last round of bullets, trying to keep the drug cartel back. There was too many of them though, and their vests were keeping most of the bullets off.

Mac lights the bomb. “Jack!” Mac yells, and Jack glances back before yanking Jasper back with him, the two stumbling up and into a sprint as Mac throws the explosive and taking off himself, Julius and Bozer already way ahead of him.

“Seriously, how do you just make bombs out of nothing?” Julius asks, everyone on the floor from the impact, panting. Mac laughs.

“Luck and science?”

“Reassuring,” Jasper whispers. “Always reassuring.”

“You were right, this was helpful.”

“Glad to be of assistance, peaches-”

Though a car pulls up and Jack groans. “Please tell me somebody has bullets left,” he says, but the door opens as they get up, and Jasper shakes his head.

“I have a knife and a crossbow. We’ll be okay.”

“A what?” Jack asks. “Is he forreal-”

“Nikki, what are you doing here?” Mac says, breaking up the conversation.

“That depends, why are you trying to stop my mission.”

“You know what you’re doing is wrong.”

“You should know better than to get in my way. Besides, you’re outsourced now,” She says as three more people exit the car with guns.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Bozer whines. “Seriously Nikki? This is great, just great-”

“Nice to see you Bozer. I know our relationship never worked out but-”

“Save it,” Mac says, Jasper glancing between the two, his heart beating rapidly. He really hopes Mac doesn’t let his emotions get in the way of their mission.

 

  * About 3 months ago. Phoenix foundation training room. Some people thinks it’s a gym -



 

Jasper pins him easily to the floor, raising a brow as they meet eyes. “That’s your problem, babe… you let your emotions get in the way.” He laughs. “But that’s what people like about you… you’ve got a big heart. Well listen, say one day the fight was against me, or say it was somebody you cared about… say your dad goes rogue, or you have to face someone you loved because they’re not on your side anymore. How do you deal with that?”

“I don’t… I don’t know.”

“Clinically and unemotionally.”

“What?”

“Clinically and unemotionally… You handle it clinically and unemotionally. Remove all your feelings from the situation and eliminate the problem, that’s the only way to keep your loved ones, _yourself_ , safe sometimes.”

Mac nods, and Jasper gets off him, standing up. “Come on, you’re going to learn how to beat me if it kills you.”

“Now wouldn’t that just foil your plans if you ever went dark? I’d know how to take you down.”

“Hard to go dark when the light is right in front of me,” Jasper says, and Mac laughs. “Now come on, punch me out.”

“Clinically-”

“And unemotionally. Not your boyfriend anymore, you’re worst enemy. Feel about it.”

 

  * Present day, Brooklyn. Things are still not good. -



 

“I’m doing what needs to be done Mac.”

“I’m doing my job, Nikki. And if you happen to end up in the crossfire, that’s not my fault. Besides, the war on drugs is to stop them, not bring deadlier ones into the country. I’d like to think I just caught you on the wrong side of things.”

“You’re not the Macgyver you used to be… you’re not dark like this.”

Jasper looks to Mac, who’s jaw sets, he shakes his head. “I know you’re not going to surrender yourself.”

“You’re right.”

“But we’re not on the same team this time, and you’re not doing the right thing, no matter what you tell yourself.”

He’s stalled long enough for Riley and Kaori to get there with Mel, who’d found a way to pick them up amidst the traffic. The second a guard goes to shoot Mel, Jasper has a knife in his back, piercing his spine in a second. He runs over, rips it out and bangs his head against whoever that guy was and has him out in a second.

It’s not long before Nikki is left standing in a pool of blood of her own backup, and along with the rest of them, is arrested by the Phoenix foundation, successfully cuffed by Mac himself. “I’ve moved on by the way,” He whispers. “Guess it wasn’t that hard afterall.” Nikki looks dismayed but he’s not much phased.

Matty and Dallas meet them in the Girls’ hotel suite, everyone sitting around the couches, tired, worn, and a bit bruised. But everyone got out, for the most part, unharmed.

“We decided that you guys could use a well overdue vacation for all your hard work. The hotel is paid for through to Next Saturday, we’re excited to see you home on Sunday,” Matty says, the group looking excited.

“And Bozer? Leanna is on the next flight in to join you guys,” Matty assures. “Sorry I had to keep her home for this mission, but she herself just cashed in a victory.”

They all cheer impressed, Mac and Jasper glancing over at each other, Jack and Riley watching the two before glancing away. “And Mac..?” Matty says, can I speak to you alone for a few minutes?”

“Uh… yeah, Matty,” Mac says, following her out.

She looks at him. “I’m really proud of you for standing up to Nikki like that,” she says. “But I couldn’t help but wonder if my suspicions were true.”

“Suspicions on what?” Mac asks, and she laughs.

“On you and Jasper. You really think I wouldn’t figure it out.”

He laughs. “You looked through my phone?”

“A little… Sorry for prying,” She admits softly. “And I saw you two were trying to plan something for your 6 month anniversary last week… so me and Dallas set up this little vacation for you too. If you’re up to it, I’ll cover for you guys and you can go out yourselves tonight?”

Macgyver nervously stretches on his tip toes for a moment before settling back on the ground. He’s awfully quiet.

“This doesn’t change anything you know that right? I still see you as the same, strong agent I did before.”

He looks at her for a minute before kneeling and hugging her, Matty laughing, hugging him back. “Thank you, Matty.”

“Your welcome… when are you going to tell them?”

He shrugs. “When it feels right,” he says. “Probably before this vacation ends though.”

She nods and when he pulls away, she smiles. “I’m really proud of you, Macgyver.”

“That means a lot to me.”

“Now go get your boyfriend and change. You have a nerd convention to go to.”

Mac laughs. “Is that the cover?”

“That’s the cover,” she agrees, the two walking back in, smiling.

“So, I guess that meeting went well,” Bozer says, looking to Jack.

“Yeah, we were just talking about how there’s a nerdathon science thing going on, and well, I got passes for him and Jasper since they’re our central city nerds,” Matty says. “If you two leave now to get changed, you can still catch the last couple hours of the convention.”

\---

“So… was she like an ex girlfriend?” Jasper asks curiously.

“Nikki? Uhm… yeah but it was more than that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, she used to be our Riley, but then she betrayed us, and then tried to unbetray us but clearly just betrayed us again, and tried to manipulate me using my previous feelings for her.”

He nods. “I guess it’s a good day to be gay,” Jasper says, as if noting this to himself and Macgyver laughs.

“I drove myself nuts looking for her, trying to figure out why she did it.”

“And…?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what her motive is… what the story is. It just feels like one day she was our Nikki, and the next she was a different person.”

Jasper nods. “Okay… question two.”

“Yes?”

“Is there really a convention?”

“No, Matty is covering for us. I told you she knows everything.”

“She’s good,” Jasper agrees, holding up two shirts. “Graphic tee or button up?”

“Uhh, I was going to wear that color button up.”

“Then pick a different one.”

“But I look really good in that shade of blue!”

Jasper sighs. “Fine. Graphic tea with a blazer. A classic Louis Tomlinson look.”

Macgyver laughs and the two share a smile, Jasper putting the shirts down and closing the gap between them, holding him by the hip.

“What you did was brave…”

“Well, a little birdy once told me to handle situations like that clinically and unemotionally.”

Jasper nods, smiling. “My mother used to say that,” he admits, he can see the confusion on Macgyver’s face. “But that’s a story for another day.”

“Okay…” he agrees. “So there’s this place my old war buddy showed me on 54th if you want to go.”

“Is it good for pictures? Because I haven’t posted on my instagram in a while and if I’m going to post, I want it to be really nice.”

“I mean… I think so?”

“Okay but there’s also an Indian place… Panna ii Garden Indian, which is amazing for pictures and I’m not saying I want to try it just for the pictures-”

“But you want to try it just for the pictures?”

They meet in a kiss, swaying close, smiling bright as they part.

“You know me so well… and hey, we get to celebrate our anniversary in New York City, I guess I really am a city boy now.”

Macgyver laughs. “Don’t get your hopes up, you’ll be back in corn fields and cylo country again soon.”

“Rue the day it comes, I’ll miss you real bad…”

“Well, it doesn’t seem like it’s too soon. Huh?”

“And thank god for that,” Jasper admits, smiling. He pats Mac’s chest before going to get ready, calling the bathroom for himself. For the first time in a long time, Macgyver feels very, _very_ lucky, and no it wasn’t a ‘I just avoided near death again’ kind of lucky, it was a very ‘the world is on my side’ type of lucky. It was a good kind of lucky to feel, especially when the odds were always against his favor.

“Mac! Don’t hold up, or we’ll never get a table!”

“Okay, okay!” he calls back laughing, grabbing his own fresh pair of clothes. Mac thinks for a moment, he thinks it’s time to tell Jack soon, because Mac definitely thinks he could get more than used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Look! You made it to the end! Thank you for reading my fic, it genuinely means a lot to me <3 Please don't forget to leave kudo's and a comment, telling me what you think! I really tried to channel each character, I hope I did it justice because all of the fics i've read in this fandom so far are beyond impressive and capture the characters so well.  
> Shameless plugs:  
> waldenbeckboys.tumblr.com  
> fan insta: @waldenbeckboys  
> thank you again! please feel free to reach out to me whenever, I'm always open to talk! My inbox on tumblr is always open. And my comments section here on ao3 is also always open. Thanks again for reading!  
> <3 Amirah


End file.
